forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Paralogue 7: All Buns go to Heaven/Supports
Jayde and Joos C Support *'Jayde': Hey dad! Take a seat, get comfy. We'll be here a while. *'Joos': What do you mean? *'Jayde': Tell me a bit about yourself, dearest daddy. *'Joos': Why? Shouldn't you already know about me? I think it's you who should be telling me about yourself. *'Jayde': Yeah, well, I don't remember you. *'Joos': Why not? You know everything about your mother. Her favorite food.... *'Jayde': Chicken! But not just any chicken. Chicken specially made using a down-home recipe straight from The Domain. *'Joos': Her allergies... *'Jayde': Shellfish, coconut and guava. There's probably more. *'Joos': Her birthday... *'Jayde': April 7th. *'Joos': And even her favorite word. *'Jayde': Fuck! *'Joos': So why don't you remember anything about me? *'Jayde': Well...you died. When I was very little. Either that or before I was even born. *'Joos': ...Oh. That makes sense. I'm sorry, I didn't know. *'Jayde': That's okay! I did come back to save you after all, right? So please let me get to know the father I never had. *'Joos': Alright. Let's play chess and I'll tell you about myself during the game. *'Jayde': ...I don't know how to play chess. *'Joos': Er...okay, we'll find a different way to bond. Promise. *'Jayde': Yay! Jayde and Signele C Support *'Jayde': Mom, I’ve got a question for you. *'Signele': Do you now? *'Jayde': Yeah. It’s about how you got someone to like you. *'Signele': …Excuse me? *'Jayde': I’m just saying, from experience, that the giant rabbit thing is a HUGE turn-off. Guys run from me when I approach them. *'Signele': I’ve never had a problem with that sort of thing. *'Jayde': How haven’t you? Don’t people see the ears and scream? *'Signele': Uh, no? *'Jayde': They don’t tremble in their boots? *'Signele': Not normally, no. *'Jayde': Wow. My own mother can get guys to approach her, and she neglected to pass that down with the scary bunny attributes. *'Signele': Why does it matter? I don’t think I like you talking like this. *'Jayde': It matters because—hey no what are you doing? That’s my foot! My lucky foot! *'Signele': I’m tickling you. That’s what little humans like, so maybe little bunnies like it too. *'Jayde': Has it even crossed your mind that I’m a grown bunny, not a little one? Let go of me! I have grown-up problems, not ones that can be solved through tickling! Joanne and Grace C Support *'Joanne': Hey Grace, can you help me out? *'Grace': What do you need? You don't look injured. *'Joanne': Nah, I'm not hurt. *'Grace': So what do you need help with? I'm not good for much else, unless you want to use my axe to cut firewood. *'Joanne': Ha ha, nah. I just need help keeping my mind off of things. *'Grace': Sounds like you need a friend. *'Joanne': Yeah, sounds about right. Everyone else seemed busy, so I came to you. *'Grace': Well, I was actually just about to get to the sick tent to help some people with their illnesses. *'Joanne': Oh...Okay, I guess I'll leave. *'Grace': No, no. I prescribed you a friend and you can't ignore doctor's orders. Why don't you come with me? Maybe I can show you some of the ropes of being a healer. *'Joanne': You would do that? *'Grace': Of course! Let's go take a look at some sick people. *'Joanne': Okay! Thanks so much. Jimmy and Taylor C Support *'Taylor': Wow, Jimmy, you're so good at horseback riding. How long have you been doing this? *'Jimmy': Huh? Oh, a...while. I honestly don't remember. *'Taylor': Oh, so it's like with me then! I've been riding, er, trying to for as long as I can remember. So how did you get so good while I got so bad? *'Jimmy': I dunno. *'Taylor': Well, would it be too much if I asked for lessons? *'Jimmy': Not at all. I think I can find the time to teach you a few things. *'Taylor': I know I probably won't get any better, but it's worth a shot, right? *'Jimmy': Don't think like that. It's never too late to get good at something! Just because you're not good yet doesn't mean it's too late. *'Taylor': You mean it? *'Jimmy': Absolutely. Let's get started right away. Sam and Julius C Support *'Julius': Yo, Sam! *'Sam': Yo there yourself, Julius. *'Julius': I was just wondering where I should be for the next battle. I've been hanging back with Kate a while and, while I do appreciate the time together, I was wondering if maybe I could be closer to the front lines next time. *'Sam': Huh? Um, are you sure about that? Dancers are sort of frail. *'Julius': Geeze, thanks for your confidence in me. I've gotten a lot of training in! I can handle myself all on my own. *'Sam': You wanna prove it? *'Julius': Uh, how? *'Sam': Sparring. Let's do it. *'Julius': Oh, right. Obviously. Let's do this! ... *'Julius': Oof, ouch. That hurt like a bitch. You're really fucking good, Sam. *'Sam': I think we should be talking about you! You held your ground really well! I'm impressed. You should definitely be on the front lines next time. *'Julius': Really? *'Sam': Absolutely. Go get 'em, tiger. Maggie and Pika C Support *'Pika': Whoa! *'Maggie': Ack! Don’t startle me like that, you’ll ruin artistic talent! *'Pika': Sorry, I was expecting you to be in here reading something, but to be drawing? That’s so cool! *'Maggie': Thanks, I think. I’ve only had a thousand or so years to perfect my craft. *'Pika': Well, you’re really good at it. Wish I was that good. *'Maggie': You draw too? *'Pika': Sometimes. *'Maggie': Why don’t you show me? *'Pika': Because it’ll look terrible next to your work. *'Maggie': I’ve had a THOUSAND years to get good at this. *'Pika': …one of the eyes is still lopsided. *'Maggie': See? Even masters at their craft make mistakes. *'Pika': Disregarding that one mistake, everything else about…her? Him? Them? Whatever, everything else is still perfect! *'Maggie': And I’m sure your pictures are perfect too! C’mon, let’s both draw something and see how it goes. Sound like a plan? *'Pika': I guess it does. Kate and Florence C Support *'Florence': *yawn* God, I'm tired. I should just go to sleep, but why not try to strike up conversation? *'Kate': Hey Flo. You look beat. *'Florence': ...Hey Kate! *'Kate': Er, yeah? *'Florence': Hey, hey Kate. Does it ever get like, really hot in your armor? It's kind of a big-ass suit. *'Kate': I, uh, guess you have a point. I mean, not recently it doesn't, since we haven't been in Tost. *'Florence': (Sooo tired... Not even sure if I can even listen any...longer...zzzzz) *'Kate': When we're in Tost, it gets so damn hot that sometimes I have to sit in my tent with all my armor off! I don't usually not wear it, so it might as well be as if I was naked. I guess that's an insecurity thing... *'Florence': zzzzzz *'Kate': Uh, Flo? Did...Did I kill the conversation? Man, I hate when that happens. Bohl and Josh B Support *'Bohl': Father, I am...in need of assistance. *'Josh': What's wrong? I do appreciate your normal tone though. *'Bohl': I think I have a problem. *'Josh': What is it? *'Bohl': I've asked the healers and they can't help. Gods, talking normal is hard. But uh, I think you might be the only other one to help me. *'Josh': Just pace yourself. What appears to be the problem, my son? *'Bohl': I...you know the voices, the different accents I assume? *'Josh': The obnoxious ones, yes. *'Bohl': Right... well, whenever they come out, I feel different. Like a different person. *'Josh': Alright...and the matter of import here is...? *'Bohl': I'm getting to it. See, whenever I switch voices, I feel like a different person and sometimes...sometimes I don't feel like Bohl fits me anymore? I think something's wrong. *'Josh': I see... it seems you may be showing symptoms of the ever rare Multiple Personality Disorder. *'Bohl': Oh no. I don't want to be a lot of Bohls. I just want to be one Bohl! *'Josh': Bohl, you are certainly one of the most unique individuals I've ever met. And I think this is all to set you apart even further. *'Bohl': I don't want to be set apart. I want to be normal. *'Josh': It's quite alright. Nobody thinks any less of you just because there are more people inhabiting your cranium. How they all fit in there truly is a mystery. But it's quite alright. Nobody will judge you. *'Bohl': You think so? *'Josh': Just so long as you keep them all at a fair distance at all times. That should work flawlessly. *'Bohl': ...Right. I'll...go now. *'Josh': Did I say something wrong...? Chase and Green A Support *'Green': What's wrong Minerva? You seem irked. Is someone nearby? Should we get ready to fight...? *'Chase': Oof! *'Green': WHOA! Oh, so you're who Min—my wyvern was going on about. What are you doing here? And what were you doing in that tree...? *'Chase': I was trying to capture a bug. It managed to sneak up there and camouflage itself. I was trying to find it when your wyvern bumped into the tree. Then I fell. *'Green': Ah, I see. *'Chase': So, uh, Minerva huh? *'Green': Er, yeah... *'Chase': Good name. *'Green': Yeah, sure. *'Chase': Do you...not like me knowing her name? *'Green': Eh... *'Chase': What's the big deal? It's just a name. *'Green': Yeah, um, well...I just don't know whether anybody here will make fun of me for that or not. *'Chase': Oh, right. Well in my experience, the Shepherds seem to be pretty judgement-free. Surely you giving your female wyvern a female name won't make anybody make fun of you. And if it does, we can beat 'em up together. *'Green': Heh, you're right! We can totally do that! Thanks Chase. *'Chase': No problem! Everyone should be comfortable around the people they choose to surround themselves with. *'Green': That's a good point. *'Chase': So uh...can I ride Minerva? *'Green': What? *'Chase': I want to be her friend. So can I ride her? *'Green': ...You know what? Let's do it. *'Chase': Aw, yeah!! Maggie and Sarah S Support *'Sarah': Why am I not surprised to see you out here? *'Maggie': Because I spend a lot of time here? It’s kind of what I do? *'Sarah': You were visiting someone again, weren’t you? *'Maggie': You got me. But how could I resist? She’s so much fun to talk to! *'Sarah': But you can’t talk to her unless you’re being your dragon self. *'Maggie': No one said I wasn’t. *'Sarah': Oh, so I missed seeing it? *'Maggie': I can always do it again, I guess. Should have figured you’d be jealous about that. Your wyvern has told me so much about how you tell her how beautiful I look. *'Sarah': You have scales, can fly, and are super badass. I can’t lie about how much I like that. *'Maggie': I think you more than like it, don’t you? *'Sarah': W-what? No! *'Maggie': I can see it in your face. This isn’t the first time someone’s tried to tell me that they, as a dragon rider, would love to ride this dragon. And I accept! *'Sarah': You…accept? *'Maggie': Yeah! Me and your wyvern had a talk. If there’s ever a time you want to charge into battle on MY back instead of hers, she’s okay with it! She thinks it would build a friendship between us faster than just fighting next to each other would. *'Sarah': Oh. Phew. For a second I thought you were— *'Maggie': And I told her that I don’t think it would be friendship we’d be building. *'Sarah': —you did what. *'Maggie': I think you really like me. Not dragon me. The whole package. *'Sarah': And what if I do? *'Maggie': Then it’s mutual. You’re cool, I’m cool, together, we’re the perfect pair! *'Sarah': Minus the part where you’ve been doing this for thousands of years. *'Maggie': It hasn’t even been two thousand years! And even still, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. It’s like…I could just be with you forever. *'Sarah': Your forever’s a lot different than mine. *'Maggie': I’m sure I’ll manage. Now how about we make this official somehow? *'Sarah': …By letting me ride you into the skies? *'Maggie': I am so there. Category:Supports